Automobiles and other vehicles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. Vehicles, such as autonomous vehicles, drive on roadways, parking lots, and other areas when transporting passengers or objects from one location to another.
In some embodiments, an autonomous vehicle, or a vehicle having a driving assistance system, may allow a driver to remove their hands from the steering wheel in certain situations. For example, determining whether a driver can remove their hands from the steering wheel may include evaluating the complexity of the current driving environment and determining whether the driving assistance system can safely steer the vehicle without driver involvement.